watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors theory Wiki talk:Create
Discussion area pixels Hopefully soon we can get Deputy, Queen, Leader, Apprentice, etc pixels. They would be a great help. Oh, I made a female longhaired warrior. ☮Cheetahstar123 01:08, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorreltail I made a Sorreltail warrior. ☮Cheetahstar123 21:33, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Brambleclaw Hi Redpaw here. I'll join this and I made Brambleclaw :D Honeyfern 22:19, February 28, 2011 (UTC) New Pixel Now We have a medicine cat! We can do lots of things with it now. : D ☮Cheetahstar123 23:06, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Bramblekit~Approved Brambleclaw's kit image. EPIC FAIL! Honeyfern 13:23, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Just did the Brambleclaw's kit image. Like it? I think it's an epic fail...Honeyfern 13:26, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Look at this page to get a good idea. Add highlights on the shoulder. Darken the ear pink. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 13:45, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Redid him completely to make him look like his warrior image. :D Honeyfern 13:57, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Good. Although, make the highlighting on his shoulder light, like his warrior image. Make his pelt darker. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 14:06, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Fixed his pelt. Tried to fix highlighting. Honeyfern 16:03, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I took it and made the highlighting rounder and more smudged. Make the ear pink more darker, and I'd say it's approved! =D ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 16:53, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok I darkened the ear pink. Honeyfern 17:46, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I meant make it realistic. I did that for you. It's approved! Congrats on your first image! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 19:32, March 1, 2011 (UTC) YAY!Honeyfern 14:29, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Whitewing Warrior~ For approval I wanna join the project and start with Whitewing! I think Red said that I snooped? Hehe. Yup. Light to the night sing the song of life 16:09, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Moved to the correct section, de-thumbed. Make the ear pink smaller, and add a speck of white to the eyes. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 16:41, March 1, 2011 (UTC) New pics I got these: That's all for now. I would like it if somebody took these and made their pupils smaller. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 22:06, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Actually, never mind. They showed up blurry, so the won't work. :P ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 22:28, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Join request area Graystripes Warrior I stunk at it, but it's the best I could do. ☮Cheetahstar123 14:26, March 1, 2011 (UTC) De-thumbed. Hmmm... I can see a few white spots on his tail. Cover those. Make the highlighting a bit bigger. Otherwise, good! ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 14:32, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Right, but his tail looks like a bananna, his ear pink is to dark, and the highlighting on his torso is too far to the right! ☮Cheetahstar123 14:37, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I got a great deputy pic! ☮Cheetahstar123 22:40, March 1, 2011 (UTC) |} Apprentice longhair lineart ~ For approval Here's the lineart! I have to admit, its not ve ry good, since it IS my first XD 23:53, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Yatz, could I join? I know I'm really inactive... Mistystar Trust the fire within... New pixel I made a pixel for I don't know what. ☮Cheetahstar123 14:17, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Whitewing Kit~For Approval I guess everyone can understand why I did her. I enjoy doing kit images and how can you not love whitewing!!! Honeyfern 14:38, March 2, 2011 (UTC) De-thumbed. Center the ear pink. ✳ YatzSliversword Let it snow...✳ 14:41, March 2, 2011 (UTC)